


Picture Perfect Punishment

by bookl0ver



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven posts a picture that Anthony didn't want others to see. Annoyed at his boyfriend's lack of respect for his wishes, Anthony decides to punish Steven.</p><p>(Has been amended as of 11/07/2017)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect Punishment

A loud laugh echoed through the air as Steven fled from the bedroom he shared with Chilled. A moment later Anthony came speeding out behind him, his messy hair flying as he chased boyfriend. 

"Give it to me Ze!" Anthony bellowed as Steven dived into his recording room and locked the door. Anthony pounded his fist against the door. "Upload that picture and I'll kill you!" 

Steven giggled from behind the door as he clutched Chilled's phone, uploading the picture of a topless, drooling and sleeping Anthony to twitter.

He knew Anthony would be pissed with him, but he had to share the picture of his boyfriend, hair askew and totally adorable, with the rest of the world. 

"Steven!" Anthony's voice came through the door. Ze smiled as he unlocked the door, jumping backwards as Chilled came charging through the it. Steven found himself on his back as the bigger man tackled him to the ground. 

"You're gonna get it now, Ze," Chilled grinned as he took the slim wrists into his hands and pinned them against the floor. 

"Do your worst," Ze challenged, wriggling his wrists in an attempt to free himself from his boyfriend's wrath.

Determination sparked in Chilled's eyes and he leaned down until his lip brushed against Steven's ear and lustfully whispered, "I'm gonna make you scream, Ze."

Steven shivered as Anthony leaned down and began to kiss and bite his neck. "Chilled..." He gasped, twisting his head away. 

"Yes, baby?" Anthony grinned, running his free hand down Ze's bare chest, pinching and twisting his exposed nipples. Anthony's other hand remained gripped around Ze's wrists, preventing his boyfriend from doing anything but accept his touch. Ze opened his mouth to reply, but a moan slipped out instead of words. 

Steven flushed red as he stared up at Chilled, who grinned down at him. "What's the matter, Steven? Something bothering you?"

Anthony scooted down and began to grind down on Ze's crotch, the friction driving his boyfriend crazy. "Anthony, please, don't tease me," Steven begged, thrusting his hips up. 

A wicked idea popped into Chilled's mind, causing him to stand up and pull Steven with him. "Bedroom, now." He breathed into his boyfriend's ear. 

Steven quickly made his way to their bedroom, annoyed when Chilled was not right behind him. His irritation faded when he saw Chilled leaning against the door frame, completely naked, and a pair of handcuffs dangling from one finger. 

A small whimper escaped Steven as he realised what was in store for him. Chilled grinned and approached his boyfriend, who backed up until he was laying on the bed with Chilled straddling him. Giving the handcuffs a little shake, Steven obediently raised his arms above his head, allowing Anthony to secure his wrists to the bed frame. 

"You know what to say, if you get uncomfortable, right?" Anthony asked gently, breaking character slightly. 

Steven nodded and repeated the words for Anthony. Anthony smiled before grabbing Ze's chin and kissing him. The kiss wasn't soft and sweet like normal, it was lust filled and passionate. Their tongues battled and finally Steven let Anthony win dominance and explore his mouth. Eventually, they broke apart panting.

Chilled rubbed at his neglected erection, Steven pouting at him for the same attention. Chilled grinned and shook his head. "You've been such a bad boy, I don't think you deserve it."

"Please Anthony," Steven whined, rubbing his hips up against Anthony's crotch. 

Anthony ground down on Steven, causing a low moan to escape him. "You're so hot when you're desperate babe. I could just keep you like this forever. Would you like that? Being a desperate little slut, all for me?"

Ze moaned, pressing up against Chilled. "Answer me, Steven." Chilled warned, biting down hard on Steven's shoulder, the barrier between pain and pleasure beginning to blur for Steven, 

"Fuck!" Ze gasped, squirming away from his boyfriend. "Fuck, Chilled, I-I'd love, to be your, slut. His face seemed to grow even more red as the words slipped out."

That was exactly what Chilled wanted to hear. He placed his lips against Ze's nipple and began to bite and suck on it, playing with the other one before switching. 

Anthony's head lowered and he left love bites all the way down Steven's stomach, like a trail leading down to the thing Steven desperately wanted to be touched. 

A whine escaped Steven as Anthony skipped over his still boxer clad crotch and began to rub and kiss his thighs. 

"Fuck! Anthony, please!" Steven pleaded, jerking his hips in Anthony's direction wanting more friction than just his boxers against his erection. 

Anthony glanced up and saw the desperate, pleading look in Steven's face and took pity on him. He knelt on the bed and slowly, cruelly slow, removed the last item of clothing still being worn in the room. A breath of relief escaped Steven as his erection was finally free from the tight confines of his underwear. 

Yet another light bulb went off in Chilled's mind as he quickly stood up and grabbed something from the special box under their bed. He revealed it to Ze, who stared at it in shock. It was the small vibrator they had bought a while ago. Small, but powerful, and remote controlled. It was also, as they found out, the perfect size for Steven's body.

Cheekily, Anthony kissed Steven's forehead as he grabbed the lube bottle and sat back between Ze's legs. Slicking up two fingers, he pressed one against Ze's entrance. 

"Ah," Ze moaned, relaxing so he could feel the beautiful stimulation of the vibrator faster.

Chilled slid his finger in all the way to the knuckle, and began hooking his finger until he found that spot that made Ze scream. Once that spot was located he slid his other finger in alongside it and began scissoring his fingers. Removing a finger he replaced it with the vibrator pushed it up against Steven's prostate. 

Steven looked at Anthony expectantly but received a shake of the head instead. "You've gotta earn it." Anthony teased.

Steven began to writhe and pouted up at Chilled. "Chilly, please, touch me, do something." He begged. Anthony let out an amused laugh and drcided to let himself take pity on his helpless and horny boyfriend.

A tanned hand wrapped around the exposed penis, and began to pump it, causing moans to spill out of Steven's mouth. He threw his head against the pillows and thrust his hips into Anthony's hand as he sped up and he finally slid the vibrator fully in, turning it on to a low setting. "Ch-Chilled," Ze gasped, eyes closing in pleasure and hips fucking up on their own accord. "Please, Chilly." He was so fucking close, all of the teasing and build up had made him sensitive and desperate.

"I don't think so, Steven." Chilled ceased all contact with the bound man and grinned at the desperate sound that left his lips. "I don't think you've earned ," He teased, reaching down for the ring from the "toy box," and sliding it on Ze's erection, effectively preventing any orgasm. 

And with that Anthony stood away from the bed and moved towards the door. "Wait, Chilled?" Steven called out, confusion and frustration setting in. 

"I told you, I don't like pictures of me being taken without my consent. Hopefully this punishment should remind you to listen to what I tell you. See you in an hour, baby." 

Steven stared at the now closed door in shock before letting his head flop against the pillows. A wave of pleasure hit him and he screamed as he remembered the vibrator against his prostate, that a very pissed off Chilled held the remote to. 

He groaned. This was gonna be a long hour. 

______________________________________________

Chilled sat just outside their room, toying with the vibrator and jacking off to the sound of Ze's desperate screams and helpless noises. In particular, he loved the sound of Steven's pleas to him through the wall. 

It had been exceptionally amusing when Steven remembered he had a cock ring around him, with-holding the orgasms he was so tantalizingly close to. His frustrated whines were beyond erotic.

Chilled had turned on his phone to record the sounds, delighting in Ze's yells of "Fuck me" and "please Ant, I'll do whatever you want." 

After twenty minutes Chilled decided to have mercy. He had already came once and just the sounds that Steven was making was enough to get him hard again. 

Entering the room he stared at Steven in shock. His whole body was red and covered in sweat, his upper body covered in hickeys and his penis hard and erect. He looked like sex personified. 

Upon hearing his boyfriend enter the room Steven opened his eyes, wet with frustration, and whimpered out, "Please, Anthony."

Chilled knelt on the bed and removed the vibrator, causing his boyfriend to sigh from a confused mixture of relief and frustration. 

"You're so fucking hot, baby. You look like such a beautiful little slut right now, fucking perfect. My slut, my whore, all mine, right Ze?" Chilled let dirty words just tumble out of his mouth as he slicked up his cock and pushed himself into Ze. 

"Yes, ah fuck ah'm, yours," Steven mumbled out as Anthony began thrusting into him. Chilled grinned wickedly as he pounded into his boyfriend who could only yell and writhe in response. 

Steven gripped the headboard of the bed and tensed as he felt himself quickly getting close, "Chilled, I-I need to cum," He warned, relief flooding through him as Anthony removed the cock ring and jerked his boyfriend off to the rhythm of his thrusts until finally Steven finished. 

As he came Steven screamed Anthony's name and squirmed in utter pleasure. He flopped back against the bed, feeling boneless as cum stopped spurting out of him and onto his torso. 

Anthony pulled out and stood beside Steven's head, jerking himself to completion. Steven turned his head towards his boyfriend and allowed his cum to paint his face as he finished with a small cry of "Steven."

Anthony looked at Ze as he lay there, covered in cum and sweat, hair stuck to his head and eyes closed. He looked so fucked out, and so beautiful, at the same time. So beautiful, Anthony took a sneaky picture of him while he still has his eyes closed. Anthony unlocked the handcuffs and scooped his boyfriend into his lap.

"Thanks, Chilled. That was the best sex I've had in a while." Ze mumbled as he was lifted bridal style and carried out of the room. 

"Same here Stevie," Chilled replied softly. "Lets get you cleaned up, shall we?"

Steven nodded gently and Anthony carried him to the bathroom. Both of them thinking the same thing. That that picture was perfect, and completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed it, please leave thoughts and critiques below, and have a nice day! :-)


End file.
